rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Speedrush TV Challenge
Speed Rush TV Challenge is an event that allows players to win the Audi R8 V10 Spyder. It was introduced as a special event in the Career Update (v2.5) in August 2014. Since NASCAR Update (v3.6) you can enter this event again, in the Elite series, if you missed it the first time. You are given four days to complete all the goals, but the stages open up as soon as you finish the previous ones. To unlock it, players must earn 34 trophies in GT3 World Series. If you tried this event before, your previous upgrades will be kept. Also, when you come across a three-event goal you won previously, you will find those marked with a 1st place ribbon. In this case, winning any of those events again completes the goal. Completing this event unlocks Vanguard Challenge and Spider Showdown. Completing this event unlocks Vanguard Challenge and Spider Showdown. FAQ and tips Before starting the Speedrush TV Challenge view the tips and FAQ here: Tips and FAQ for Speed Rush TV Challenge. The "Skip" cost is divided in two numbers. The number on the left is the cost when the car is not already owned, the cost on the right is when it is. Stage 01 (Show-Off) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the first stage (Show-Off) are rewarded with 5 . For tips and advice on stage 01, see this page: Tips and FAQ for Speed Rush TV Challenge - Stage 1. Stage 02 (Down Under) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the second stage (Down Under) are rewarded with R$25,000 and 5 . For tips and advice on stage 02, see this page: Tips and FAQ for Speed Rush TV Challenge - Stage 2. Stage 03 (Rising Sun) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the third stage (Rising Sun) are rewarded with 10 . For tips and advice on stage 03, see this page: Tips and FAQ for Speed Rush TV Challenge - Stage 3. '''Stage 04 (Just Desert)' Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the fourth stage (Just Desert) are rewarded with 10 . For tips and advice on stage 04, see this page: Tips and FAQ for Speed Rush TV Challenge - Stage 4. '''Stage 05 (Euro Style)' Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the fifth stage (Euro Style) are rewarded with 20 . For tips and advice on stage 05, see this page: Tips and FAQ for Speed Rush TV Challenge - Stage 5. '''Stage 06 (All American)' Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the sixth stage (All American) are rewarded with 30 . For tips and advice on stage 06, see this page: Tips and FAQ for Speed Rush TV Challenge - Stage 6. '''Stage 07 (Wrap-Up)' Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the seventh stage (Wrap-Up) are rewarded with 50 and Audi R8 V10 Spyder. For tips and advice on stage 07, see this page: Tips and FAQ for Speed Rush TV Challenge - Stage 7. 'Completion Rewards''' Category:Events Category:Pages with events table Category:Audi Category:Elite Special Events